To Love, Honour, and Obey?
by daineuk2000
Summary: Future Fic: Max and Liz tie the knot only to have things go terribly wrong ...
1. Miles To Go Before I Sleep

Title: To Love, Honour, and Obey? Author: Jenny Atkins Rating: PG Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Roswell nor am I affiliated with it or anything connected with it in any way. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only; I'm not making any money from it! Disc.2: This fanfiction is based upon a storyline at an RPG group; if you are one of the people who originally played one of the other characters in this, and want some credit and/or would like me to alter some of the stuff your character says, please, email me at skinny.janet@talk21.com - I only haven't used your names or your posts because I lost them when my computer crashed, and the group has now been deleted so I can't  
download them again! And the only original character is Melody, to make it easier to keep up with, so some of your parts will be in the shape of well-known Roswellians. Dedication: This is for Max Elliot. The fanfiction is based on a series of Max/Liz posts at an RPG group that sadly no longer exists. I lost the original posts (I planned to use his own words for the role of Max) so I'm sorry it's not as authentic as it could have been. If you're reading this Max, I hope you're  
doing okay, and please get in touch again soon. Background: Okay, so, basically Liz and Max got married, but then a whole  
load of stuff got in the way, including Tess being possessed by Kivar, and Max finding out that a few years ago Liz had slept with Sean (and there was a totally cool scene with Max and Liz trying to talk). After running away from the wedding, Liz is at the airport waiting for Maria to pick her up; she'd planned to go on the honeymoon alone but couldn't go  
through with it. Max drove around, trying to get his thoughts together and figure out what matters most to him; Liz, or honesty, and he's now in a motel room for the night. Oh yeah, and it's set in the future - this is not another teen wedding! On with the angst .  
  
Part One - Miles To Go Before I Sleep  
  
Liz sat in one of the hard, cold, airport seats with a sigh. The receptionist was staring at her again, but who could blame her? Liz had arrived at the airport in a wedding dress, in tears, cashed in one ticket to Spain, made a phone call in the middle of the night, and then cashed in the other one for as much of a last-minute refund as she could obtain. She just hoped Maria would get here soon so that she could at least try and sleep a little before she attempted to sort out the complete chaos she had created that day. If the wedding day was meant to be one of the best days in a girl's life, Liz hated to think what one of the worst was going to be like.  
  
"Bye Honey" Maria whispered softly to Michael as she pulled on jeans and a jacket over her nightshirt "Thanks for taking Liz's call. I'll be back in an hour or so". She bent over to kiss his forehead and he rolled over to go back to sleep. "She shouldn't wake up", Maria added, nodding in the direction of the room where their daughter Melody was sleeping. Maria pulled on her boots, grabbed the car keys, and set off on her way to pick Liz up from the airport. She wasn't sure what had happened; as she and Michael had left the wedding early so Melody could go to sleep, about an hour into the after-party, when everything had been fine. Since then, Max and Liz seemed to have had some sort of fight.  
  
Half an hour later, Maria pulled up in the quick-stay area of New Mexico's airport parking lot and found her way to the area that Liz had described she would be waiting in. "Hey, you" Maria said as she located her best friend, who quickly stood up and pulled her into a hug "What happened, babe?" "I don't want to talk about it tonight" Liz said "I'm sorry". "It's okay" Maria said, picking up Liz's suitcase "Let's just go" "Thanks" Liz said replied, shooting a see-I-do-have-friends look at the receptionist before following Maria back to the car in which they drove to Maria and Michael's place in silence.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you up in the middle of the night" Liz apologised as they pulled into the driveway "I just didn't know who else to call". "It's fine" Maria said, getting Liz's suitcase out of the trunk, as Michael, who'd woken up when the car drew up and decided to go and greet them, opened the passenger door for Liz to get out. "What are friends for?" he added, rubbing Liz's shoulder "And whatever it is, I know you and Maxwell will figure it out". "Thanks" Liz said, with a small smile, as she followed them into their house, where she found a huge bed in the middle of their living room. "I manipulated the molecules of the sofas to make it" Michael said "Pretty neat, huh? You can sleep there tonight". "We'll see you in the morning. I'll try to stop Melody from waking you" Maria said, giving Liz a quick hug "Sleep well".  
  
Liz ran her hands through her hair, which she'd taken out of it's neat up- do many hours ago, before flopping down onto the bed. Interesting wedding night, she thought, alone, on a bed in your best friends' apartment. She found her wash-bag and took off the heavy make-up she'd been wearing that day before giving her hair a quick comb and putting a few items on the coffee table; the novel she was reading, her watch, and her cell-phone. Her eyes lingered on the cell-phone for a moment; maybe she shouldn't wait until morning to get in touch with Max. If he was feeling anywhere near as bad about this as she was, he wasn't going to be sleeping very well anyway. 


	2. Lost Without You

Part Two - Lost Without You  
  
Max woke up with a start as his cell-phone vibrated noisily on the motel's bedside table and the screen flashed to let him know he had received a message. He'd left the phone on just in case anyone wondered where he was, and it seemed that, at 3am, somebody finally cared. He reached out his right arm to turn on the lamp and grab the cell-phone. There was a text- message from Liz in his inbox. Great.  
  
max. as ive said many times in the past 6 hrs - im really sorry abt wot i did + that u had 2 find out abt it in the way that u did. i hav no idea how Tess knew + I guess thats not really important. i just want u 2 no it wasnt sum big cover-up where u were the last 2 no. u no that 1 nite wiv sean didnt mean anywhere near as much 2 me as a lifetime wiv u. I hope we can work things out - . I hav 2 try, bcos i still love u. liz.  
  
Max growled in annoyance; she couldn't just let it go, not even for one night. What she didn't seem to understand was that cheating on him wasn't what he was really upset about. What he was upset about was that Liz had betrayed his trust. And if she could do that to sleep with somebody, what was stopping her from betraying his trust in a way that threatened his existence? Max was an Alien King, and he needed to be able to trust the people close to him with that secret or the very people he loved could be the same people that ultimately caused his death. He'd never thought Liz would be one of them.  
  
Liz. Meet me at our apartment tomorrow at noon. We can talk then. Max.  
  
Liz had her cell in her hand so she read the message immediately, wincing as she did so. Max sounded really mad at her. It wasn't surprising, and he was completely just in feeling that way, but that didn't stop it from hurting. Liz was very aware that what she had done was wrong, and she knew she would be devastated if Max had cheated with her, especially if she'd found out the news from somebody else on the day he'd promised to stay with her and her alone until the day he died.  
  
max. thank u. i will b there 2moz @ 12. plz dont h8 me. sleep well. love, liz.  
  
After Liz had replied, Max switched off his cell-phone and lay back down. He wished she would stop apologising; he got that she was sorry, she's said it enough times now. An apology wasn't what he needed from her; he needed to know he could trust her after all, and he wasn't sure how she could prove it to him. There was no way he was going to continue writing messages to her with his thumbs; he needed to speak to her face-to-face, and her messages seemed to lose any genuine emotion with all those little abbreviations and emoticons she liked to use.  
  
When her phone didn't buzz again after five minutes, Liz put it back on the coffee-table and changed into some pyjamas before climbing into the very impressive make-shift bed and falling asleep the minute her head hit the pillow; though her mind was filled with thoughts and she'd had a very intense day, she was worn out from everything that had happened. Maybe things would be better in the morning. 


End file.
